


Warm Fuzzies

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 14 2016 Advent drabbles: warm fuzzy socks
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 10





	Warm Fuzzies

One of the things Finn, and thus Puck, teased Kurt for… starting from when Finn moved in …was for Kurt’s lounging clothing. Kurt lounged in yoga pants generally, but sometimes women’s stretch pants if they were very soft or very soft pajama pants. He wore worn t-shirts that were soft and he had a ton of soft sweatshirts and sweaters and other pullovers that were way oversized. And yes, most were from the women’s section, because men had a distinct lack of soft fuzzy things. The key to Kurt’s lounging clothing was soft...and preferably fuzzy.

They teased him about his socks for about a month. Kurt loved soft fuzzy socks. Most of his socks were in ‘manly’ colors…but they were women’s socks. Kurt hadn’t found a retailer who sold soft fuzzy socks for men. He had found a place that sold larger sized women’s soft fuzzy socks. Most of those were in fun bright ‘girly’ colors.

The first December after his dad married Carole, after having been subjected to teasing every time he was home for a weekend and hung out in his lounging clothing by Finn and Puck, Kurt did some online shopping.

On the first weekend of December Kurt handed Puck and Finn Christmas Gifts bags.

“If you wear what is in them at least four times over the month of December, and show me, I will give you each 50 bucks on the first weekend of January.” Kurt said.

Puck and Finn tore into the sack and pulled out sets of large fuzzy socks. Pucks were ranges of purple and teal colored. Finn’s, due to him teasing Kurt more than Puck, mostly due to proximity, were various shades of cream and pink. Both tossed screaming fits and threats Kurt’s way. Kurt just reminded them…they got socks and 50 bucks if they wore them just four times.

Puck caved first. He came over the next weekend and after an afternoon spent outside decided to give them a chance (it also might have had something to do with they were the only socks Puck had at the Hummel house, since he didn’t take his home so he wouldn’t be teased by his little sister). He wore the solid teal socks as they settled down to play video games. He wore his purple pair the next day. He took his bag of socks home at the end of the weekend; except for the purple polka dotted socks, which he left at the Hummels. He showed Kurt he was wearing a pair the next Saturday, when he came over and demanded Kurt hook him up…and hook up his mom and sister as well. Kurt bought socks for Puck’s mom and sister and let Puck pick out his next set that afternoon, and called them belated Hanukkah gifts.

Finn didn’t cave until two days after Christmas. They lost heat at the house. They lost power at the house, and the fireplace wasn’t able to be used since it hadn’t been cleaned out in ages. Kurt’s dad had always put it off. Most of Finn’s clothing was in the wash…all of Finn’s socks were. His mother had JUST finally made him clean his room for the first time since they had moved in due to his whining he had no socks…and Hudsons DO NOT get socks or underwear for Christmas, so Finn didn’t even have any new ones.

After two hours of whining his mother finally told him to man up and wear the socks from Kurt.

By the time the power was back on…Finn was hooked.

Kurt smirked as he ordered Finn several dozens of pairs of fuzzy socks.

He handed each boy their 50 bucks the first weekend of January with no qualms, as the teasing over Kurt’s lounging clothing had stopped.

There was something to be said for bribery.


End file.
